1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fixture for multi-pole magnetization of a magnetizable part, and a method for operating the fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus is disclosed in European Application 0 174 966 for a multi-pole magnetization of a magnetizable part, which imparts neighboring regions of opposite magnetization to the part. The magnetizable part is disposed between two serpentine electrical conductors contained in respective grooves or channels of two carrier plates disposed on opposite sides of the part, and magnetization is accomplished by a power surge flowing through the conductors. The carrier plates consist of permeable material, and as a result of the serpentine grooves and conductors, the neighboring regions of the magnetizable part are subjected to magnetization in different directions. The two carrier plates are movable relative to each other, and have planar pole surfaces which press against the regions to be magnetized via intervening thin sheets of insulating material.
A problem in the operation of this known device is that a boundary region of non-negligible thickness arises between the neighboring regions which are oppositely magnetized, so that the resulting magnetized part does not behave as a magnet system comparable to two oppositely magnetized individual magnets secured to each other.